Lyrick Studios
Background: Lyrick Studios (formerly known as "The Lyons Group", although they still used this name for some IPs they co-published with HiT Entertainment until they went defunct) was a video production and distribution company founded in 1995, best known for their production and distribution of children's programs like Barney and Friends and Wishbone. The company did not use a logo until 1997. 1st Logo (September 8, 1997-September 8, 1998) Nickname: "Zooming Lyrick", "The Barney/VeggieTales Logo" Logo: On a white background, six letters zoom out from the screen in each other, in 30 degrees. The letters than separate themselves, revealing the words "Lyrick" in a crazy font with colors (light blue, yellow, red, green, purple, and finally, orange). After they have zoomed out in place, a light blue dot flies out and dots the "I", and the word "STUDIOS" fades in on the bottom-right of "Lyrick", with a line above "STUDIOS". Variants: *On some tapes from the company, "Distributed by" wipes in above the logo as the letters zoom out. There's also a still version of this logo. *There is a rare early variant of this logo where the logo is taller and skinnier, it doesn't have the shadow effect, "Studios" is in a different font, the words "Distributed by" are yellow and there is a bigger space between "Distributed by" and "Lyrick Studios". This variant is still. There is also a version of this variant without "Distributed by", which is seen at the end of the tape. This version can be seen on'' Joe Scruggs: Live From Deep In The Jungle'', Joe Scruggs: Joe TV, the first 2 Francesco's Friendly World tapes, Barney's Musical Scrapbook, and some others. *There is another rare early variant where the logo is zoomed closer to the screen and "Distributed by" is yellow. This can only be seen on the tapes of Vatican 2: The Faithful Revolution, a surprisingly non-children's release. Again, the version without "Distributed by" can be seen at the end of the tape. FX/SFX: The zoom-out of the six letters and the "dot-the-I" sequence to form the company's name. Music/Sounds: A dramatic 4-note synth-piano riff is heard throughout the logo, with 3 low-pitched synth violin notes as the "dot-the-I" sequence plays, followed by a glockenspiel glissando and a final note. Music/Sounds Variants: *The "Distributed by" variant features only 2 low pitched notes for the "dot-the-I" sequence. Ringing bells can be heard when the "Distributed by" and "STUDIOS" text appear and during the "dot-the-I" sequence, and the tune ends with another piano note instead of the glockenspiel although early releases with the "Distributed by" variant used the normal music. *The still version is silent. Availability: Rare. This logo was only used for a few years, and was limited to tapes of Barney and Friends, VeggieTales, Wishbone, Kids for Character, Francesco's Friendly World, and Joe Scruggs. Most of these videos from this time period are long out of print and are hard to find; the latter 3 properties are quite obscure, for all of their VHS releases by Lyrick Studios were released throughout 1997. However, tapes of Barney and Friends are the least scarce of the the bunch, so those are your best bet to find this logo, an example of a Barney tape with this logo is It's Time for Counting. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (June 9, 1998-November 14, 2005) Nicknames: "The Waterbird", "Touch the Sky", "Hand Reaches Sky" Logo: In a lake (kind of a setting called Otter Lake) surrounded by a forest at twilight, we see a silhouette of a waterbird (possibly a duck, loon, or albatross) swimming from right to left at the bottom of the screen. The camera then pans up to the sky, and a child's arm in red and white striped short sleeves (with its index finger extended) touches the sky, causing ripples as if it were a pond. As the ripples fade away, the word "Lyrick" (in the same font as before) slowly zooms in and stops in the middle of the screen. The logo shines as the word "STUDIOS" written with a line above it fades in along with a "TM" symbol. Variants:*Some VeggieTales tapes have the text "Distributed by" in white bold Arial Black font on a black background before the logo animates. This is regularly seen at the beginning and end of the tapes. This variation is also seen on Groundling Marsh and Shelley Duvall's Tall Tales & Legends VHS tapes. *There's a rare, early variation with fewer stars in the night sky, rough animation at 23fps, longer panning up in the sky until the hand comes, a redder sunset, a different forest design, and the logo is off-center. Most of the releases of Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie do not show the red sleeve on the child's arm due to their aspect ratio. This appeared on the film Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie. *There is a still version of this logo, which can be seen on 1998 prints of Veggietales: Josh and the Big Wall and Very Silly Songs. It can also be seen in 2000 re-prints of Veggietales tapes from The Toy That Saved Christmas to LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed. *Another variation has the logo with the camera panning it up more and a white "Distributed by" byline above the logo after it is formed. *There is an extremely rare variant with the words "Distributed by" on a black background in white Arial font before the logo animates. This appeared on an alternate print of The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy. The proof can be seen here. FX/SFX: The waterbird swimming and the hand poking the sky like water in a quite beautiful mix of live-action and computer animation. Music/Sounds: A calming orchestral fanfare accompanied by a dog barking, birds tweeting, and a cymbal crash when the child's finger touches the sky. Just like the previous logo, the still version is silent. Music/Sounds Variant: The video here claims there is a variant in Singapore when the sound is a lower pitch and the visual quality is very low. It may be fake. Availability: Preserved on most VeggieTales and Barney and Friends tapes from the period distributed by the company. Also seen on all Wishbone tapes made after 1997, when Lyrick Studios began distributing the videos, taking over from PolyGram Video. Can also be seen on most The Wiggles, Bob the Builder, and Kipper tapes from the period. The logo also appears on some DVDs as well like More Barney Songs and the spanish dub of Barney's Good Day Good Night. The early variant exclusively appears on the 1998 PolyGram film Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie, which probably is the first piece of media to use the logo. In 2000, the still variants began to replace the animated variant in the videos. One of the last releases to use this logo was the 2001 VHS print of VeggieTales: Lyle the Kindly Viking using the still variant. Scare Factor: None to minimal. The child's hand popping up might give someone a jump, but it's harmless and a very well-liked logo to people who grew up to their shows. Final Note: In 2001, HiT Entertainment acquired Lyrick Studios. HiT kept the Texas office of Lyrick open for production of Barney & Friends; as a result of the HiT buyout they released nothing up to its shutdown in 2002, due to arguments from PolyGram over Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie being released theatrically instead of straight-to-video and thus not part of PolyGram's picture deal. Some 2003 VHS copies of The Wiggles: Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie feature the 2nd Lyrick logo on it, but it was widely released by HiT instead. Today, Lyrick Studios' properties are owned by HiT Entertainment except for VeggieTales, which is currently owned by NBCUniversal on behalf of DreamWorks Animation, and Groundling Marsh, which is currently owned by FilmRise. Category:Logos